


I love you, traitor

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cuore di gomma [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Songfic, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Sabo non è morto, è entrato nei rivoluzionari. I fratelli invece hanno creduto fosse morto. Anni dopo, in tutt’altro luogo, i tre si rincontrano. Ace non vuole riaccettare il biondo e il più piccolo cerca di fargli far pace.[Aveva partecipato al Men and Music Contest].





	I love you, traitor

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo "Sta Passando Novembre", Eros Ramazzotti

I love you, traitor

  
  
  
  


Cap.1 Incontrarsi nel Nuovo Mondo

Ace guardò all’interno del boccale e vide il proprio riflesso sulla superficie del liquore. Si deterse le labbra con la lingua e assottigliò gli occhi, incrociando le gambe sotto di sé.

“Sei sicuro delle tue informazioni?” chiese. Il pirata davanti a lui si grattò un sopracciglio e alzò le spalle.

“Certo. Barbanera è sicuramente alle calcagna di questo nuovo pirata, questo Cappello di paglia” ribatté l’altro. Si piegò in avanti e ghignò.

“Lo sai che tu somigli tantissimo a quel pirata che Barbabianca sta cercando … il figlio disperso?” chiese. Ace ghignò, si calcò il cappello da cowboy sulla testa e allungò le gambe. Si alzò dal barile su cui era seduto, mise una mano in tasca e ne tirò fuori un doblone d’oro.

“Il doppio di quello che abbiamo stabilito. In modo che tu ti possa dimenticare di me e della mia somiglianza” disse. Finì di bere il contenuto del bicchiere deglutendo rumorosamente. L’altro allungò il braccio e prese la moneta al volo.

“Sissignore” ribatté. Mise la moneta in tasca e ridacchiò. Ace gli diede le spalle e si allontanò, ad ogni suo passo il suo corpo ondeggiava avanti e indietro sulle gambe molleggiate. Passò in mezzo a un gruppo di persone e camminò accanto a una fila di bancarelle.

“Forse è tempo che io torni a frequentare il mio fratellino” bisbigliò con voce inudibile.

*************

“Nel Nuovo Mondo uno come me passa quasi inosservato” sussurrò Ace.

\- Quel maledetto assassino di Teach. Si sbaglia se pensa che gli permetterò di fare del male a Rufy. Mi ha già portato via Satch – rifletté. Sentì dei passi alle sue spalle, mise la mano sul calcio della pistola mentre l’altra si ricopriva di fuoco all’altezza di indice e medio. Si girò e si trovò una spada luccicante alla gola. Si tramutò in fuoco, la attraversò e si girò. Sgranò gli occhi, tornando normale e con il movimento il medaglione a forma di teschio gli sbatté contro il petto muscoloso.

“Tu sei …” sussurrò. Zoro teneva una spada in mano, con l’altra afferrò il manico di quella che stringeva tra i denti. Liberò la bocca e ghignò, la luce del sole si rifletteva nei suoi occhi neri.

“Il capitano si è accorto che ci stai seguendo da un po’” sussurrò. Rimise le spade nella fodera e accentuò il ghigno.

“Perciò se non hai deciso improvvisamente di avere cattive intenzioni, puoi unirti a noi”. Lo invogliò. Ace alzò le mani e scoppiò a ridere.

“Ricevuto spadaccino” disse. Zoro incrociò le braccia sul petto, il vento fece ondeggiare la stoffa della bandana nera che portava al braccio.

“Chiamami Zoro” rispose secco.

  
  
  


Cap.2 Occhiali da sole

“Il capitano dov’è? Sto cucinando lo spezzatino e non ha ancora cercato di mangiarsi tutto” disse Sanji. Affacciò il capo dalla cucina e il vento gli scompigliò i capelli biondi.

“Posso sempre farlo al suo posto” si propose Asopp. Il cuoco gli tirò un calcio in faccia lasciandogli l’impronta del piede e il cecchino cadde a terra con un tonfo.

“Ti curo io!” si propose Chopper.

“E’ di nuovo sceso con il fratello a terra. Spero di non doverli andare a cercare perché sono nei guai” brontolò Zoro. Alzava e abbassava un peso di acciaio con una mano, con l’altra teneva una bottiglia di saké.

“No, che perderemmo anche te, spadaccino di terz’ordine con le alghe in testa” ribatté Sanji.

“Zitto cuocastro!” gridò Zoro.

“Appena ho finito di cucinare, ti faccio vedere io!” gli urlò Sanji, rimettendo la testa dentro la cucina.

“E’ da qui da due settimane e si comportano come se fossero una persona sola” disse Robin. Sfogliò il libro con il braccio che usciva dalla copertina, il tomo era sostenuto da due mani che fuoriuscivano dalla brandina su cui era sdraiato.

“Lo dici con tono sereno” ribatté Nami. Si mise a faccia in giù, sentì il calore del sole sulle schiena.

“Perché sono felice. Non ho mai visto il Capitano stare meglio” spiegò la mora.

***********

“Ooooh, bello” sussurrò Rufy. I suoi occhi divennero due stelle dorate e brillarono. Ace scoppiò a ridere e scosse il capo, mentre le ciocche di capelli neri gli solleticavano il collo abbronzato.

“Non puoi fermarti ad ogni cosa” ribatté. Rufy saltellò sul posto e indicò una bottiglia con dentro una nave pirata.

“E’ bellissima!” ribatté. Ace gli mise la mano sul cappello di paglia e gli spinse in basso la testa.

“Non cambierai mai. Hai già dimenticato il motivo per cui siamo qui” disse. Rufy gonfiò le guance di tre volte il normale, sporse il labbro inferiore e negò con il capo.

“Me lo ricordo! Siamo qui perché dobbiamo prendere della carne” ribatté. Ace rise più forte e si piegò in avanti, appoggiandosi alla vetrina con una mano.

“Lo sapevo! No, siamo qui per prendere degli occhiali da sole. Ti ho già spiegato che passeremo vicini a un’isola che emana un bagliore innaturale e serviranno a tutta la ciurma” ribatté. Rufy si passò una mano sotto la maglietta rossa che indossava e si grattò.

“Prenderemo anche la carne?” chiese. Ace si voltò verso di lui e gli sorrise.

“Se ci tieni così tanto e ci avanzano soldi, certo” promise.

  
  


Cap.3 Fuga dal negozio

Il cappello arancione di Ace gli ricadeva sulle spalle muscolose e il laccio che lo teneva fermo aveva arrossato la gola del pirata, sopra alla collana di pelle. Si piegò in avanti facendo ondeggiare il ciondolo con il teschio e negò con la testa.

“Come le ho detto non voglio altri modelli da donna. Mi servono da uomo” sussurrò. Il commesso prese il paio di occhiali da sole rosa con le piume di pavone.

“Come vi ho detto ho un sacco di clienti di sesso maschile che me li comprano” disse. Ace sospirò e negò con la testa.

“Mettiamola così, ci serve qualcosa di meno vistoso” ribatté. Rufy sbadigliò, sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e sbuffò.

“Mi sto annoiando” si lamentò. Saltellò sul posto, le sue infradito ticchettavano sul pavimento a ritmo. Si avvicinò a due ragazze che stavano vicino all’entrata del negozio.

“Hai sentito le ultime? Sembra che questa volta non siano solo sbarcati i pirati” disse la prima. L’altra si mise una ciocca violetta dietro l’orecchio e inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Marine?” chiese. L’amica negò con il capo, i boccoli dorati le finirono davanti al viso.

“Meglio, rivoluzionari” sussurrò. L’altra ridacchiò e si poggiò una mano sul cuore.

“Magari qualcuno è carino. Andiamo a vedere?” chiese. La bionda annuì.

“Certo, tanto qui non ho trovato niente da comprare. Ha dei prezzi assurdi” ribatté. Le due giovani uscirono facendo tintinnare la porta del negozio.

“Rivoluzionari” ripeté a bassa voce Rufy.

*******

Una commessa osservava gli addominali di Ace, seguendo la linea dei suoi muscoli. Le sue gote erano arrossate e i suoi occhi liquidi, il battito cardiaco era accelerato.

“Umh. Mi rifà vedere quelli che sembrano un coccodrillo?” chiese Ace. La giovane indietreggiò e andò a sbattere con una figura incappucciata. Lo sconosciuto afferrò al volo gli occhiali da sole neri a forma di occhi d’insetto che gli erano caduti e si raddrizzò. Il suo corpo era avvolto in un mantello nero e il cappuccio gli metteva in ombra il viso.

Rufy raggiunse alle spalle lo sconosciuto, osservando il mantello.

“Hai qualcosa da nascondere?” domandò. Lo sconosciuto si voltò di scatto ed indietreggiò, stringendo nella mano gli occhiali da sole. Andò a sbattere contro la commessa, entrambi caddero a terra e la giovane strillò. Ace si girò di scatto.

“Un rivoluzionario!” strillò il commerciante.

“Un ricercato!” strepitò la commessa, gattonando via. Il giovane, a cui era caduto all’indietro il cappuccio, si rimise in piedi si voltò. Afferrò con una mano quella di Ace, con l’altra quella di Rufy e corse fuori dal negozio trascinando i due con sé.

Cap.4 Sabo, il rivoluzionario

Rufy ansimò, lo sconosciuto lasciò andare le mani degli altri e si piegò in avanti, mettendo le mani sulle ginocchia. Strinse gli occhi, boccheggiò e ingoiò aria. Ace regolò il respiro e si massaggiò le tempie.

Capello di paglia si voltò verso Ace, lo guardò in viso e sorrise mostrando i denti candidi, chiudendo gli occhi.

“Era da parecchio che non lo facevamo”. Ace gli sorrise.

“Già” disse il terzo. Entrambi i giovani si voltarono, il ragazzo davanti a loro si passò una mano tra i ricci capelli biondi. Ace strinse le labbra e digrignò i denti, voltandosi verso di lui.

“ _Tu_  chi saresti?” chiese con tono pacato, marcando il soggetto. Il biondo sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e si grattò un sopracciglio.

“Come chi sono?” chiese. Rufy lo guardò in viso e avvertì una fitta al petto, abbassando lo sguardo.

“A me sembri Sabo” ammise. Deglutì a vuoto e piegò di lato il capo, rialzando lo sguardo.

“Lo sei?” chiese.

Ace s’irrigidì, rimanendo immobile. I suoi occhi erano sgranati e le iridi nere erano liquide. Alzò il braccio con un movimento rigido e con le dita si sfiorò la s sbarrata tatuata sul proprio braccio. Indietreggiò, regolò il respiro e si voltò verso il minore.

“No, Rufy. Sabo è morto” affermò con tono secco. Si girò di scatto e fece un paio di passi avanti.

“Andiamo” ordinò.

Rufy osservò il Comandante, si voltò verso Sabo, guardò di nuovo Ace e si girò verso il biondo, guardandolo negli occhi.

Sabo guardò Ace allontanarsi.

“Che è preso a quel cretino?” chiese. Si voltò verso Rufy e lo guardò a sua volta negli occhi, inarcando un sopracciglio.

“Tu non eri morto?” chiese Rufy. Si alzò e abbassò sulle punte dei piedi, facendo ticchettare i sandali di legno sull’asfalto. Sabo s’indicò la cicatrice sull’occhio.

“Morto no, ma ho pensato di esserlo” rispose.

“Rufy andiamo! Non voglio che parli con gli sconosciuti!” gridò Ace, fermandosi a una decina di passi da loro. Rufy sporse il labbro inferiore ed incassò il capo tra le spalle.

“Fratelloneee” si lagnò. Sabo gli prese la mano nella sua.

“Non dispiacerti” mormorò. Rufy annuì e andò dietro a Ace, trascinando con sé il rivoluzionario.

Cap.5 Passato spezzato

Sabo guardò le spalle di Ace, vide il simbolo di Barbabianca ghignante e impallidì. Rischiò di cadere in avanti, Rufy lo aiutò a rimettersi in piedi. Sabo lasciò andare la mano del più piccolo, si mise a correre, raggiunse Ace e gli si mise davanti.

“Ohi, che significa il tatuaggio sulla tua schiena?” ruggì. Le sue iridi nere brillarono.

“Che farò di Barbabianca il  _Re_ ” rispose Ace ringhiando, accentuò l’ultima parola. Sabo si voltò di scatto verso Rufy che sbuffò, roteando gli occhi.

“Non ha ancora capito che sarò io il re dei pirati” spiegò. Sabo si massaggiò il collo e sospirò. Ace si scostò da Sabo e si girò verso Rufy.

“Posso dormire sulla tua nave, stanotte?” chiese.

“Finalmente!” strepitò Rufy. Si mise le mani sui pantaloncini di jeans e li sollevò, coprendo una porzione del ventre magro.

“Vieni anche tu, Sabo?” chiese.

Sabo spalancò la bocca, sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Per favore” lo supplicò Rufy.

\- Dragon capirà se gli dico che sono da suo figlio – pensò Sabo. Annuì e sorrise al minore.

“Certo” sussurrò. Le iridi di Rufy divennero liquide.

“Ho di nuovo i miei fratelloni” mormorò.

********

 Ace era sdraiato su una brandina e guardava il legno del soffitto della cabina sopra di lui.

“Ho fatto proprio bene a fargli conoscere quel carpentiere. Solo Franky poteva rimettere a nuovo questa bagnarola” sussurrò. Si passò ripetutamente l’indice sulla s sul suo braccio. Chiuse gli occhi avvertendo una fitta al petto.

“Sabo è morto” mormorò.

_ Ace guardò Sabo dormire, l’altro bambino teneva le braccia e le gambe aperte a stella. Si piegò in avanti vedendo le labbra socchiuse del biondo e deglutì a vuoto. Le sfiorò con le proprie, arrossendo e avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerare. _

Ace riaprì gli occhi di scatto ed espirò rumorosamente. Dall’oblo aperto della cabina entrava un filo di vento che gli scompigliò le ciocche more. Le sue gote arrossate facevano risaltare le efelidi nere.

 “Sabo” mugolò.

  
  
  


Cap.6 Traditore

“Quasi mi sorprende che la tua ciurma sia davvero andata tutta a dormire. Non avete per niente paura del mare, vero?” chiese Sabo. Rufy incrociò le gambe sul letto e mise le mani sulle ginocchia.

“Se fai capire al mare che lo temi, è peggio” rispose. Sabo si grattò la guancia e ridacchiò.

“Sei proprio uguale a lui” sussurrò. Rufy sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Lui?” chiese. Sabo si staccò dalla parete e si diresse verso una sedia, la sollevò per lo schienale.

“Quello che ti sto per dire potrai dirlo solo ad Ace, a voi devo delle spiegazioni. Però a nessun altro, sono strettamente confidenziali” spiegò. Mise la sedia davanti al letto e vi si sedette al contrario, appoggiando i gomiti sullo schienale.

“A salvarmi è stato il capo dei rivoluzionari, Dragon. Gli servivano tutte le informazioni che un piccolo nobile come me gli poteva dare” spiegò. Rufy guardò gli occhiali da aviatore al collo di Sabo e si mordicchiò il labbro.

“E’ per questo che non ci hai detto che eri vivo?” chiese. Sabo annuì e incassò il capo tra le spalle.

“Sì, noi rivoluzionari non possiamo avere nessun tipo di legame. Molti hanno lasciato mogli, figli, famiglie e amici. Viviamo nella totale segretezza” sussurrò. Rufy si sporse in avanti.

“Allora io ed Ace non avevamo le allucinazioni. Da bambini, la roccia parlava con la tua voce” disse. Sabo sorrise e annuì.

“Ci avevo piazzato dietro un lumacofono. Temevo che Ace ti avrebbe picchiato un po’ troppo, altrimenti” ammise. Rufy allungò ancora di più il collo, fino a tenderlo sei volte più del normale.

“Devi chiedere scusa ad Ace” dichiarò.

*****

Ace lanciò il suo pugnale e lo riprese al volo un paio di volte.

“Sabo … Sabo … Sabo …” ripeteva. La sua voce risuonò più volte nella cabina e avvertì una fitta al petto.

\- Per anni ho pensato che mi osservasse dal cielo, ma ci ha semplicemente abbandonati – rifletté. Lanciò nuovamente il coltello e lo riprese al volo.

“Sabo …”. La sua voce divenne più roca e sentì gli occhi pizzicare.

\- Avevamo bevuto quel sake che ci rendeva fratelli, legati e liberi. Ha tradito tutto -.

“Sabo … traditore!” gridò.

Cap.7 Vuoi perdonarmi?

Sabo bussò un paio di volte alla porta, sospirando.

“Apri. Lo so che sei lì dentro” mormorò. Ace all’interno sentì la sua voce, tirò indietro le gambe e le abbracciò, appoggiando il mento sulle ginocchia.

“Almeno hai mangiato? Non inizierai a tenere il muso anche a Rufy?” chiese Sabo.

\- Si comporta come Marco e Satch i miei tempi sulla nave di Barbabianca – pensò Ace, chiudendo gli occhi.

_ La luce del lampo illuminò il corpo esanime di Satch, il sangue macchiava il suo foulard e le travi di legno del ponte. Ace fissò il cadavere, i suoi occhi divennero sempre più grandi. _

“Vattene!” gridò Ace. Sabo strinse le labbra e abbassò lo sguardo.

“Rufy ti ha spiegato perché l’ho fatto. Non potevo entrare nei Pirati della Rivoluzione” ringhiò. Si voltò ed espirò rumorosamente.

\- Devo stare tranquillo. Siamo attraccati e sono tutti scesi per fare rifornimento – pensò. Bussò nuovamente sulla porta di legno facendola ondeggiare.

“Ho sempre desiderato un mondo libero da gente come i nobili mondiali. Loro sono stati capaci di cose orribili. Hanno ucciso un sacco di gente solo per divertimento, dando fuoco alla discarica. Te lo ricordi?” chiese.

“Vattene!” ruggì Ace. Sabo si massaggiò la fronte sentendola accaldata sotto le dita.

“Almeno hai ancora il tuo caratteraccio” mormorò. Udì i passi dell’altro oltre la porta. Ace camminava avanti e indietro, stringendo i pugni e conficcando le unghie nella pelle tracciando delle mezzelune sui palmi.

“Ace, smettila! Io presto dovrò andarmene e tornare dai rivoluzionari. Possiamo stare almeno un po’ di tempo insieme?!” sbraitò Sabo.

  
  
  


Cap.8 Fiorellino

“Li ho attirati in cucina, muoviti” disse Sanji. Rufy annuì, allungò un braccio e afferrò l’albero maestro della nave, con l’altra mano afferrò il parapetto in legno. Corse all’indietro, saltò e schizzò in avanti, volò dentro la cucina e Brook gli chiuse la porta alle spalle. Rufy andò a sbattere contro il tavolo, rovesciandolo e gemette.

“Sei ancora vivo?” chiese Ace. Sabo corse verso il minore, lo aiutò a rimettersi seduto. Ace guardò Sabo, il biondo si voltò verso di lui ed entrambi impallidirono. Ace si diresse verso la porta, cercò di aprirla, quella rimase bloccata e sentì un rumore metallico.

“Ehi voi, se non aprite, le darò fuoco!” gridò.

“Aspetta!” gridò Rufy. Si rimise in piedi e deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte.

“Vi ricordate che da piccolo mi avete travestito da fiorellino?” chiese. Ace si avvicinò agli altri due ed inarcò un sopracciglio. Sabo sorrise.

“Eri adorabile” sussurrò. Rufy mise una mano nella tasca dei pantaloncini di jeans e ne tirò fuori un fiorellino con il gambo spezzato e i petali sgualciti.

“Se mi volete bene, dovete fare pace! Ve lo impongo come Capitano di questa nave!” disse. Guardò Sabo e gli sorrise.

“Siamo fratelli, dobbiamo volerci bene, no?” chiese. Ace si calò il capello da cowboy sulla testa.

\- Siamo pirati e potremmo morire da un momento all’altro. Voglio davvero negare un momento di felicità al mio fratellino? – si chiese. Indietreggiò, si appoggiò allo stipite della porta. La luce del sole che filtrava dall’oblò illuminava la cucina, del pulviscolo riluceva dorato aleggiando intorno al tavolo e rovesciato e sopra una pila di piatti. Ace giocherellò con la collana di perle rosse, il suo cappello gli metteva in ombra metà del viso facendo risaltare il bianco del suo ghigno.

"Se ci chiede scusa, potremmo anche regalargli il  _fiorellino della pace_  come bravi bimbi" ironizzò.

Sabo scosse il capo.

"Vi chiedo scusa".

Rufy chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, spalancando la bocca mostrando i denti candidi. Porse il fiorellino a Sabo, che prese il fiore con una mano e con l’altra strinse quella del minore. Ace unì la sua mano a quella degli altri due. Sabo lo guardò in viso e lo vide avvampare, osservò gli occhi neri con un alone grigiastro di Ace.

“Fratelli?” chiese. Ace annuì e tolse la mano da quella degli altri due. Rufy allungò le braccia e li cinse.

  
  


Cap.9 Ti amo, traditore

“Ace, posso entrare?” chiese Sabo. Ace aprì la porta della cabina ed annuì.

“Certo” mormorò. Sabo corrugò la fronte e aggrottò le sopracciglia.

“Robin, la _nakama_  di nostro fratello, dice che secondo lei sei qui per un motivo. In che guaio vuoi metterti?” chiese. Ace chiuse la porta dietro le spalle del rivoluzionario.

“Voglio solo evitare gli succeda qualcosa a opera di un pazzo di nome Barbanera” spiegò, scrollando le spalle. Avanzò di un paio di passi, raggiunse il letto e vi si sedette.

“Io oggi me ne devo andare, sono stato richiamato dal capo dei rivoluzionari. Voglio che non vi succeda niente mentre sono via” disse Sabo. Raggiunse a sua volta il letto e si sedette sul letto davanti al moro.

“E tu obbedisci subito come un bravo cagnolino?” chiese Ace. Gli spintonò la spalla con la mano. Sabo gli afferrò il polso della mano con la propria.

“Parli tu che sei diventato il cagnolino di Barbabianca?” chiese. Con l’altra mano sbatté Ace contro la parete della cabina e mise il proprio viso davanti a quello dell’altro.

“Pensi che io non abbia notato com’è cambiato il tuo sguardo? Sembri un altro … sembra che la tua fiamma si sia spenta” sussurrò. Il battito cardiaco di Ace accelerò, mentre il corpo del biondo lo premeva contro la parete.

“Ed è anche cambiato il modo in cui guardi me”. Aggiunse Sabo e passò l’indice sotto il mento di Ace a cui uscì un verso gutturale. Il figlio di Roger voltò la testa avvampando. Sabo gli mise una mano sulla guancia e gli voltò la testa, piegò la propria e lo baciò.

Ace gorgogliò, sporse il capo in avanti, chiuse le gambe e socchiuse le gambe. Sabo si staccò da lui e gli accarezzò il viso.

“Tornerò” sussurrò. Si alzò dal letto facendolo cigolare, si girò e si diresse verso la porta.

“Sabo” mugolò Ace. Un rivolo di sudore scese lungo le sue guance rosse, su cui risaltavano le efelidi nere. Sabo si voltò verso di lui.

“Sì?” chiese. Ace deglutì a vuoto, strinse i pugni e conficca il capo tra le spalle.

“Ti amo, traditore” ammise. Sabo ghignò, si voltò e aprì la porta, uscì e la richiuse alle sue spalle. Ace ringhiò e si nascose il viso tra le mani.


End file.
